1. Claim of Priority
This application claims priority to Taiwanese Patent Application No. 097150410 filed on Dec. 24, 2008.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage bathtub automatic control system and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a massage bathtub automatic control system which provides a simplified operability.
3. Description of the Prior Art
As commonly known, there are many various types of massage bathtubs addressing the market requirements, for example, one type of which might have a water-jetting element, a spa device, a bubble-generating element, a temperature-based control/inspecting element, a light effect control element or the likes of the above-mentioned functional elements. Most of the above-mentioned functional elements can independently operate by individually disposing a corresponding electrical-control switch/valve/sensor thereto. It represents that an interaction/interrelation among the above-mentioned functional elements can not be established. In application, it is essential for the user to individually adjust/set the above-mentioned functional elements on the different demands, and remember how to function and to control on each of the functional elements. Those usually invoke inconvenience on element operations.
Lately, a kind of massage bathtub as disclosed in a Taiwanese Patent Issued No. 574, 034, titled with “a touch panel for a multi-function massage bathtub” is introduced, which utilizes a central processing unit (CPU) to posses two different control systems, and thereby respectively performs controls of two different motors, based on both of which one of various buttons disposed on the touch panel is manipulated by the user and what are the effects of different LED lamps after identified. However, the prior art can only individually operate one of the functional elements, for example, an adjustment of motor rotation speed, operation timing, an adjustment of water level, or the likes of the above-mentioned simple functions, but cannot automatically combine multi-functions into a best or most preferred functional setting simultaneously to facilitate the user performing simple operations. In addition, the user has to refer to the effects of different LED lamps on the touch panel, and meanwhile, manipulate one of various buttons disposed on the touch panel, so the user has to acquaint himself with the operations process of the massage bathtub to press buttons correctly. For example, the user has to refer to the LED lamps to determine to perform a first control system and/or a second control system, and thereby to perform speed adjustments of a first motor and/or a second motor respectively. It lacks functions of automatic detection and performance feedback on system integration. And the above-mentioned problem still exists; that is, it is not convenient for the user to perform sophisticated functions, such as a best or most preferred control setting.